Blue Foam
by Nyoko Nightray
Summary: All Makoto wanted to do was to take a relaxing bath, but when Haruka came to check up on his best friend, he decided to join. [MakoHaru; Haruka x Fem!Makoto]


Makoto Tachibana played with the foam in the bathtub. Her long, brown hair was done up in a fast twist and some strands hung loosely over her schoulders. She cupped her hands in the water, brought the foam near her mouth and blowed sofly; the small bubbles danced in the air and Makoto watched them dreamily.

It was a nice, sunny day, so her parents and siblings decided to go to the mall, but Makoto wanted to stay home and took a bath instead. She didn't exactly know why, she just felt like it.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door; she jumped slightly and gripped the edge of the tub. Who was that? She was alone at home and her family went to the mall just a few minutes ago! Besides, it's still bright, so there is no way that there would be ghosts, right...?

"Makoto, I'm coming in." said a familiar voice behind the door. Before she could answer, the door swung open. The brown-haired girl squeaked and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"H-Haru?!" she exclaimed. What was he doing here?! She was naked, damn it!

"W-What are y-you doing here?!"

"I came to check up on you." Haruka said matter-of-factly. "Your parents asked me to do it, since you are alone at home."

The Tachibana girl merely stared at him, but when she saw the look in his eyes, she tensed. Oh, she knew that look and she had a very bad feeling about this.

"Haru, don't-"

But before the girl could finish her sentence, Haruka started to remove his pants and revealed his swimming trunks under them. _Again...?_ Makoto thought tiredly.

She wanted to stop him from unbuttoning his shirt, but then she remembered that she was naked and was forced to watch him stripping.

He then began to move forward and the girl's eyes widened in horror.

"No, Haru! Don't! At least let me get out of the-"

Too late. Haruka already got in the bathtub and sat down; as he did so, water sloshed over the edge of the tub and he created small waves as he moved slightly to make himself a little more comfortable.

"Haru~" she whined. Makoto then moved as far away as possible from the raven-haired boy, her arms still cross in front of her chest. "Can't you wait?" she asked exasperadly.

He just stared at her.

The girl sighed and leaned back. She didn't dare to stand up and step out of the tub, certainly not when her best friend was there; just the mere thought that he was staring at her while she was naked in her bathtub made her blush heavily. The brown-haired girl hastily pushed the foam in front of her to hide her chest; her eyes wandered across the room and she spotted his clothes on the floor.

Gosh, the wohle situation was-

"Makoto."

She jumped as he called out her name. "Y-Yes?"

She turned to face him and saw that his face was merely inches away from her. Haruka placed his hands on either side of her waist and leaned in closer; her attention shifted to his lips. _They look so soft..._

She mentally slapped herself.

Her thoughts were spinning in her head as she realized that with every second her best friend got closer to her.

In a panic she shoved foam into Haru's face.

Haruka grunted, but didn't attempt to remove the foam. Makoto wanted to use the distraction to ran out of the bathroom – _her_ bathroom, for crying out loud – but couldn't bring herself to do so. She watched as he shook his head in order to get rid of the foam and couldn't help but stare at him as he did his infamous hair flip.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed as she came back to reality and clapped her hands together. "I'm so sorry! It was a reflex!"

"Don't sweat it." he said; his exspression blank.

Makoto couldn't take it any more. "Haru, close your eyes!" she commanded.

The raven-haired boy sighed but did as he was asked. When the girl wanted to use the opportunity to get out of the tub – she slipped.

"Aaah!"

She fell forward and clung onto his shoulders; and her lips practically crushed against his. Haru abruptly opened his eyes and they widened in shock as Makoto pulled away immediatly, but his sight was blocked as his best friend once again shoved foam into his face. He heard the splash of water and wet footsteps as they exited the bathroom in a hurry.

Makoto blushed furiously as she closed the door, while she reached out and softly touched her lips.

 _Ah... they really are soft..._

Haruka frowned. The boy then submerged himself in the water of the tub and closed his eyes, while he thought back when his best friend kissed him and a little smile crept across his face... he had to admit that she looked adorable when her cheeks were tinted pink.

Well, when he was already here, he would enjoy a few hours in Makoto's bathtub – and if you look closely you could notice the faint blush on his cheeks.

~A few hours later~

Makoto rolled on her bed as she thought about the incident a few hours ago. How was she supposed to face Haru now?! As she thought that, the door to her room suddenly opened and she froze.

"Makoto, are you asleep?" asked Haruka as he stood at the door. Makoto's back faced him; she didn't know what to do, so she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Makoto?"

"..."

Footsteps approached her and she tried to keep her breathing regular. The raven-haired boy stood in front of her bed and he seemed to hesitate, but what he said next suprised her.

"Mako-chan."

The girl blushed as she heard him say this, but continued to pretend she was asleep. She had to admit that she found it kinda cute to hear him pronouncing her name with the suffix -chan. She liked that – it had a really nice ring to it, but she wouldn't say that out loud.

The brown-haired girl heard his footsteps drew nearer and louder and then she felt soft pressure on her head; and as he whispered those three words she wanted to hear for so long, she felt a comfortable warmth in her chest.

"I love you."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this is it... but hey, I tried. I hope I'm not that bad in writing stories in English... but it was kinda fun^^ I really liked the idea of Haru saying "Mako-chan" because I think it sounds kinda cute when he says -chan ;) I actually wanted to publish this at Haru's birthday (even though it was a little more focused on Makoto), but I couldn't finish on time. I got this idea when I played with the foam in my bathtub, so yeah xD Hope you enjoyed this little, (more or less) fluffy story^^**


End file.
